Morbus Pācis: Chapter 2
Jim "Hello youngsters." Castella- I mean the shadow figure said in a clear, crisp, masculine voice. It had a heavy British accent, which surprised me. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking. I pointed my handgun towards his chest. "My name is Bob," It replied, harsh with sarcasm. "The real question, is who are you? This female individual is filled with power. Power that normal mortals don't possess." My finger hovered on to the trigger. "I said, who are you?" It sighed deeply. "My name is Metus. Yes, I'm British, and no, we don't all drink tea. And I will most definitely not say 'Ello Guv'nor.'" "You just did." Acadia pointed out. Metus stared at her for a minute, before saying, "I like you, kid. So I'll let you be the one to explain what you lot are." Acadia tried to step forward, but Kenshin was standing protectively in front of her and wouldn't let her move. "You can speak from here," he said roughly. Metus stared at Kenshin loathingly, and it was strange seeing that expression on Castella's face. Kenshin retaliated with an expression equally as unusual to see. "Well," Acadia began. "I think you should explain what you are before we explain anything." "Alright." Metus surprisingly agreed. "Listen up lovelies! I am what you mortals would call a demon." Kenshin gasped and adjusted his position so that Metus could no longer see Acadia. "I know, I know," Metus continued. "You mortals hear that word and you automatically assume we're the "bad guys." Well look at me! Do I seem like a bad guy to you?" We all stared at Metus who, still in Castella's body, was dressed in a tank top and tiny shorts. "No," Acadia said as we all laughed. "You most definitely don't look like a bad guy." Metus stared at us, clearly baffled. Meanwhile, Jo had stopped laughing. "A demon?" she asked. "As in, an actual demon?" Metus sighed and the laughter died down. "No darling, an inner demon. Of course I'm an actual demon! Here, I'll give you some proof." He put his hand on her shoulder, but I pulled it off and stood in front of him. "Don't touch her." I said stiffly. I didn't like it when people touched Jo. She was the closest thing I had to a sister; a family. "Touchy touchy." Metus replied. "Protective over your girlfriend, I see?" I clenched my jaw. "She's not my--" "What is it that you want, Metus?" Acadia interrupted. I glanced behind me and saw Acadia give Jo a knowing look. "Alright lovelies." He began. "You want to know what I want? I want your help. You are obviously not normal mortals; although you seem to have the same mental capacity." "You know whats funny?" Jo began. "You claim you want our help, yet you insult us." "Oh I do want your help, sweetie." Metus said. "All of my snide remarks are just a little fun that I like to have. Think of it as a hobby." "What do you need our help with?" I asked, aiming my gun at his chest. "Alright buddy. Listen to me. Jom was it? That gun of yours will do nothing to me. Nothing at all. As to what I need your help with; I'll get to that." "Jim." Jo said roughly. "Excuse me?" Metus replied. "His name. Its Jim." "Whatever floats your boat, sweetie." Metus said. He then loudly said to Acadia, "Are you sure they aren't dating?" I blushed and so did Jo beside me. "Anyway," Metus began. "I need your help, because the demons are currently in the middle of a Civil War." "A civil war?" Kenshin asked skeptically. "In Hell?" "No in Disneyland." Metus replied sarcastically. "Seriously, what is it about your race that makes you so dimwitted? Or maybe its just you, Ken was it?" Acadia pushed past me, her sword aimed at Metus' head. "His name is Kenshin." She said. "K - E - N - S - H - I - N. And you really should stop insulting us. Our weapons may not kill you, but they sure as hell will hurt." "You go girl!" Jo burst out. I leaned into her and whispered "You've never said that before in your life, have you?" She replied with a small shake of her head. Metus burst out laughing. "Well, don't you have spunk kid." He said to Jo. "I had you pegged as the goodie-two-shoes girl, but I was obviously wrong. And," he added to Acadia. "Maybe these two," he gestured at Jo and I. "Aren't the only ones dating, if you catch my drift?" He winked at her. Acadia blushed before walking back to her place behind Kenshin, who was also blushing. "You can't-" Kenshin began incoherently. "Its jus- We aren't-" "I know I take your breath away Ken but this is too much." Metus said, pretending to blush. Jo cleared her throat. "You said something about a Civil War?" "Oh yes." Metus started. "You see, there are some demons that think you mortals should be completely taken over. Myself, along with others, disagree. We think it would be too hard. So the War began. If we work together then we could stop the other side." "You would need to teach us things," Acadia said. "That is, if we agree to help scum like you." "I know, darling. And I will. If you agree." We all glanced at each other. Jo and I had a facial expression conversation. We've known each other for so long, that we can understand each other. It went something like this: ''Jo: I think he's telling the truth.'' ''Me: I agree, but there's no way to be sure.'' ''Jo: We'll just have to trust him. And I do.'' ''Me: If you trust him, then so do I.'' A quick glance at the others told me that they agreed. "What would we need to do?" I asked. "Well cupcake," Metus began. "For starters you would have to tell me what you all are." Jo sighed. "We're demigods. Half human, half Greek god." Metus' eyes sparkled. "Interesting, love. Very interesting." I clenched my jaw. Metus was getting on my last nerves. It's as if he was intentionally trying to annoy me, and he knew the best way to do it; messing with Jo. "Well lovelies, that's all for now." Metus said. "I'll drop in as soon as I've given this some thought." At that, black smoke erupted from Castella's mouth and disappeared into the forest. She collapsed onto the ground, and Kenshin knelt down and picked her up. We all stood there in silence, until Acadia burst out "Time to continue our potato peeling contest." Category:The Supernatural Chronicles Category:Albus Chase Category:Chapter Page Category:Morbus Pācis